tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rampage Rumbler/@comment-90.197.22.46-20140228022719/@comment-90.197.22.46-20140228143227
Flappy Bird ofcourse doesn't compare directly to this game, but if we take out the basics of it... it is applyable to every other game scenario. The reason why Flappy Bird was successful is because it "seemed" easy, but was frustratingly not... and so they get others involved in it as a challenge. And having such a thrill to win is what made the game addictive with a good satisfaction too... Taking an example here with what we currently have, decks full of overpowering Epics and Legendaries that given they did pay money for it and ofcourse wouldn't want to see it get "nerfed" but I know for sure, most of the gameplay for them is like this: Press Autoplay - Skip, Skip, Skip (Lasting merely a second just for you to see VICTORY). If you have such overpowering decks, you wouldn't be bothered about gameplay more than the victory just to get on with it till the time you face a worthy opponent that has about the same equally overpowering deck as you have... THEN the buyer would feel its money's worth. While facing such opponents, you'll just take a look at his first placed card being some fully upgraded Epic with 1 Delay and enough damage to one shot every card you will place down. You'd think to yourself after that very first card - "Yup, this match is over lol". Now, yes I did suggest a huge change to the gaming mechanics itself and like any other games that have done such change, it requires work and money, but wouldn't it be worth it? Spending some time to refine the mechanics and you get triple or more in return while everyone would be satisfied and not question about "Why is this delay so long, needs 0 delay!" or "This card is overpowered" etc. Thinking out of the box, you could introduce "Deck builds" list where you can save several decks that you've created... And having multiple decks like that, all the Epics and Legendaries won't go to waste as you can still make another deck for them. Or perhaps introduce either another layer of fusion or a new fusion for that card. (What you paid for still holds its real value in both money AND gameplay satisfaction). Devs would change cards rarely because each card is insanely influential. If it's a nerf, people would cry they paid money for something like that. If it's a buff, owners would love it but others would complain due to overpowered buff. But what i've suggested here is a "Game changer". It's not about delays getting nerfed or buffed... The game mechanics itself is changed and that card would still wreck havoc... You'd need to "play" your way to victory which is still very satisfying and everyone would love it. It's a different satisfaction where, for example: --> 1 Player played carefully, cleverly and strategically and won the match (Feels so good and would drive him to play more!) --> 1 Player played that same match but had autoplay on and skipped the match to see a board saying "VICTORY". Not so satisfying, and he'd be skipping like that until he finds a suitable opponent where he would PLAY the game. (And then have the same satisfaction as the first example. And he's that one that paid money for it lol feels kind of backwards). Imagine then explaining that to their friends lol... "Hey guys, I played this amazing game that lasts 1sec. Just press skip". The sharing of their experience would be more thrilling if they had something exciting to talk about. With the system above, it would maintain that satisfaction across the board, no matter what rank you are. And having a good card that you've paid for would give a little more satisfaction, you'd love it even more. What i've suggested ofcourse isn't strictly the way it should be, you can do it however it pleases you to fit its purpose. Think at some time in the future if you would want to be in such a gameplay... If so, then the sooner you do it, the sooner it becomes real. The past is the past and there's nothing you can change on it, let it mark a point where you've "Done something and want to change or improve" rather than "Ok I did that, so i'm never going to work on this in the future again". The famous phrase - "I wish that I knew what I know now... when I was younger". ps: Sorry for the long wall of text. Thanks for reading!